Berburu Hanako
by Citrus Line
Summary: Eren, Mikasa dan Armin penasaran akan mitos di sekolahnya yang katanya ada hanako. Mereka pun akhirnya bertemu dengan mimpi buruk mereka.. / nilai Bahasa Indonesia Author jelek! XP / summary ngaco!


"eh, katanya di sekolah kita ada Hanako lho..."

"wah?"

.

.

.

.

**-Berburu Hanako-**

**Shingeki No Kyojin By Hajime Isayama**

**Berburu Hanako By Author Citrus (dengan beberapa bantuan dari Author Line)**

**Genre : Horror (dan.. mungkin horrornya ga kerasa... #pundung)**

**Rated : M ( untuk jaga jaga~ tapi mungkin, gorenya ga kerasa.. ;D #diblender)**

**Warnig! Fic ini Gj banget permisah! Alurnya juga kecepetan! OOC (maybe..)! Pokoknya ga AWESOME!**

**Yg mau ngeflame ke Kuburan Titan ajah sono!**

"Tau dari mana kamu?" Tanya Eren yg kaget.

"Dari Jean.." Jawab Armin

"Besok kan pembagian rapor, siapa tau raporku bagus dan itu bisa jadi penangkal Hanako" Lanjut Armin ke geeran.

"Hmmm... pasti ini seru banget!" Seru Eren senang.

"Jadi... lusa kalian mau ke sekolah malam malam?" Tanya Mikasa.

"IYA! Aku penasaran banget sama hantu Hanako!" Jawab Eren yakin.

"Mikasa ikut yah..!" Ajak Armin.

"Tentu, jika Eren ikut aku juga pasti akan ikut.. " Jawab Mikasa dengan sedikit tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

**Esoknya, disekolah...**

"Armin, gimana? Nilai rapornya bagus ga?" Tanya Eren

"Syukurlah, nilaiku hampir 9 semua" Jawab Armin

"Hey Armin, Aku lihat Rapornya dong..." Tiba tiba Jean datang menghampiri Armin.

"Silahkan! Aku liat yang kamu yah..."

"Jangan.. jangan lihat!" Jean langsung memeluk rapornya erat erat.

"Eh? Kenapa? Ayolah..." Rajuk Armin dengan puppy eyes dan efek bling bling cling cling (?)

"Pokoknya, jangan!" Teriak Jean.

"Ayolah.." Rajuk Armin.

" Jangan!"

"Plissss..." Armin pun mengeluarkan jurus ampuhnya, yaitu jurus seribu satu cowok moe! (?) hingga akhirnya Jean memperbolehkan Armin melihat rapornya.

Saat melihat rapornya Jean, Armin cuman bisa pasang muka "._." . Habis.. rapornya Jean bener bener "AWESOME" menurut orang bego #plakk.

Ga tanggung – tanggung permisah, nilai terbesar di rapornya cuman 6,8! Untung ini semester 1.. kalo ga, "lo – gue –end!" #dibakar.

"Belajar lebih giat lagi yah..." nasihat Armin.

"iya..." Balas Jean pasrah (?).

.

.

.

**Malamnya, dirumah...**

"Semuanya, ayo kita pergi!" ajak Eren ke Armin dan Mikasa.

"Ayo!" Jawab Mikasa dan Armin.

"hei, kalian mau kemana?" tanya Carla Jaegar, Ibunya Eren.

"eng... anu, mau ke pos ronda. Mau arisan sama temen – temen" Jawab Eren asal asalan.

"pulangnya jangan malam malam yah!" Nasihat Carla (wait, bukannya ini dah malam yah? -_- #disate).

"Nah, Sampai!" Seru Eren.

Untungnya, di atas pagar tidak ada beling, jarum atau semacamnya. Sehingga, mereka bisa dengan mudah memanjat pagar dan masuk kedalam sekolah. (sekolah macam apa itu? -_- #dijadiin opor)

"Nah, ayo kita pergi ke kamar mandinya! " kata Eren sambil nyalain senter.

Begitu sampai di depan ruang kamar mandi, terdengar suara tangis bayi.

"Eren, itu suara apa?" Tanya Armin takut.

"Ayo, Hanako! Tunjukkanlah wujudmu!" Begonya, Eren malah teriak teriak manggil Hanako.

"Halo..." Tiba tiba, sesosok anak perempuan datang. Dapat terlihat sebuah luka yg membusuk di pipi kirinya.

"Uwahhhh... i..i...itu Hanako!" Teriak Armin ketakutan.

"Armin Rapornya" Seru Eren.

Dengan segera, Armin pun membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan rapornya lalu langsung membuka isi rapornya dan menunjukkan nilainya yg "AWESOME" ke Hanako.

"heh? Kok ga mempan?" Eren langsung melihat nilai rapor tersebut.

"WHUATTT? Itu kan rapornya Jean!" Seru Eren.

.

.

**Di rumah Jean... **

"Heh.. ini kan rapornya Armin.. kok bisa ada disini sih? Perasaan tadi disini ada raporku kok.." Guman Jean heran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kembali ke sekolah**

"HAH? Kok bisa jadi rapornya Jean?" Tanya Armin

"Anoo... Tadi saya tuker..." Tiba tiba, Author Citrus datang dan ngaku.

"HAHHHH? DASAR AUTHOR BEGO!" Seru Armin, Mikasa dan Eren sekencang kencangnya saking marahnya.

"Ok, saatnya KABOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRR" Author Citrus pun langsung ambil langkah seribu sebelum dia dijadiin steak

"Aku lapar... Dan aku akan memakan kalian.. Hihihihi..." Kata sang Hanako

"Kau tidak akan bisa memakan Eren dan Armin!" Seru Mikasa sambil angkat tinju ke Hanako.

"MIKASA!"

Hebatnya, Hanako itu bisa menelan hampir semua tubuh Mikasa hingga kepala Mikasa yg tersisa..

"khhh.." Dapat terlihat wajah Mikasa yg kaget di kepalanya.

Darah pun keluar dari leher, Mikasa yg sudah putus.

"TIDAKKKKK! " teriak Eren.

"Sekarang, giliranmu..."

"LARIIIIIII!"

Mereka pun segera mencari tempat bersembunyi. Begonya, Armin justru bersembunyi di ruang toilet yg satunya lagi. Sedangkan Eren terus berlari melarikan diri.

"Wait.. ini kan.. TOILET!" Armin kaget ketika sadar bahwa ia sembunyi di toilet.

"Halo... biarkanlah aku mencicipi rasamu.. shota!"

"HHH?" Rasa takut dan marah karena disebut "SHOTA" terus bercampur aduk di hatinya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Armin " guman Eren kaget setelah mendengarkan jeritan Armin.

"Aku harus ke toilet itu lagi!" Guman Eren lagi.

"ARMIN!.. Hhhh?" betapa kagetnya Eren setelah melihat tubuh Armin yg tinggal setengah. Ususnya pun terbuyar keluar kemana mana. Dan bola mata satunya lagi.. hilang? Hanako itu berbalik dan melihat Eren. Di mulutnya terlihat ada bola mata biru milik Armin.

"Giliranmu.." guman hanako itu

"TIDAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKK"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ninu ninu ninu ninu ninu" terdengar suara ambulan dan mobil polisi.

"Kami menemukan ini.." tunjuk seorang polisi ke Carla

"Eren! Kenapa kau berbohong pada Ibu, nak?" Tangis Carla begitu melihat Mayat Eren yg sudah kehilangan kepala dan sebelah tangannya.

"Sekarang... siapa yah? Hehehe"

.

.

.

END?

**AN : Muahahahaha akhirnya selese juga! *bangga* ok, saya tau fic ini abal banget dan bahasanya sengaja saya ga bakuin. Biar ga canggung dan ada kesan humornya gitu.. ;D #halah**

**Aku tau kalau Hanako dan beberapa chara lainnya ooc banget, jadi sorry yah... TwT**

**Ini Fic pertama Citrus yg Citrus upload ke FFN lho~ X3 #halah **

**Thank you banget buat Author Line yg udah mau ngoreksi fic ini dan juga buat Readers tercintah yg dah mau buang waktunya buat baca fic ini... Sorry, kalo misalnya ini kurang gore, ada kata yg salah, dan ada yg tersiksa(?)... TwT)/**

**Pokoknya THANK YOU ajah dah!..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jangan lupa, RnR~ X'3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Salam "AWESOME", Citrus**


End file.
